


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Will loves getting drunk and partying and he calls Jem everytime he is drunk or even high.=Inspired by the Arctic Monkeys' song Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High





	

**Author's Note:**

> The smut part is shit, I am so bad at söut why do I keep writing it!

''Another tequila shot please.'' Will said drunkenly, it was his twelveth or thirteenth shot. He had his cannabisin his hand smoking it in between shots. He had grew up with an alcoholic parent so he know what addiction was like.

But he was not addicted he was just having fun while he was young, going out three or four times a week and getting high everyday at home was his thing. He didn't have too much friends so he usually had daily friends that he met on clubs.

He actually had one friend that he met at a gay bar a year ago. He would always call him when he was drunk or high but never when he was sober. He never even remembered him while he was sober when they bumped to each other one day while walking. Okay he may have been an addict for a while, he had adifferent life when he was drunk. 

He had that shot and left the club. Got his phone out of his pocket, found 'Jem' on the contact listand called. ''It's three in the morning.'' Jem whispered from the other side of the phone. 

''I am in need of you!'' he shouted in joy to the phone, everyone looked at the drunk Will. ''How could you need me?'' Jem said. ''I may have be loving you or not.'' he said and laughed at himself. 

''Can I come to your place and crash for the night?'' Will asked calmly, Jem was not positive about this idea. Will had no idea what he was doing, he was fucking drunk! Again! But Jem knew him, he always talked to him when he called him. Talking drunkenly, confessing shit he had done that night. 

Jem gave him his adress and Will ended up in his home. Will started kissing Jem as soon as he saw Jem, he was drunk and horny.''What are you doing'' he tried to talk while kissing him. 

They got to the bedroom, Jem reoved his clothes and laid down on his chest. Will got naked too. He started kissing his neck and got down to his butt while kissing. Jem was relaxed by his warm kisses. He had acknowledged he was drunk but was enjoying it. 

Will put his penis into Jem's butthole, he kept putting his dick in and out. Jem was moaning, he shouthed so hard. ''Oh, I'm not finished.'' Will said, ''I want you in me.'' and he kissed Jem passionately. 

''I was never a top, don't want to do this'' Jem said to Will but he was not okay with it. He kept kissing Jem and finally, Will laid down on his chest and Jem just got in him. Will turned around and Jem laid down next to him, spooning him. 

It was fast sex, nearly had no emotion. It was just in and out, nothing more. Jem was not actually happy about it.

''Now I'm finished!'' Will shouted, he wanted everyone to know it. Jem started sucking Will's neck, giving him bruises all over his long neck. They both were enjoying it. ''Why'd you only call me when you're high?'' Jem asked Will.

Will got shocked. ''I'm not high now!'' he said but Jem had seen too much high and drunk people to know the difference between drunk and sober. They fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning. 

''Who are you?'' Will asked in curiosty, ''Here we go!'' Jem whispered. ''I'm Jem, you call me every time you are high.'' he said. '2You are probably the Jem on my contact list, had been thinking who it is'' Will said. 

''We met at a gay bar, I called you every night drunkenly and we had sex.'' Will said after he took a sip from his coffee. ''Yup'' Jem answered back. Will was still kind of drunk but not drunk enough to know who the fuck Jem is. 

Will left the house thinking if this has started to become an addiction, he was close with someone and he had no idea. Yes it was an addiction but he had no idea about it, he was high every night and partying too much.

He didn't want to turn out like his mother, become and addict and leave his child on streets while drunk. He loved his mother but hated her for being a drunk, look at him he is becoming somwthing he hates so good that he got to know it before it was too late...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it was too bad.


End file.
